My little wifey
by Gillianpiperoscarfelixdavid
Summary: AU. Forced marriage.  Because of the relationship between two aristocratic families , Dana Scully had to get married to Fox Mulder.


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of the characters in "The X Files"

**Summary:** AU. Forced marriage. Because of the relationship between two aristocratic families , Dana Scully had to get married to Fox Mulder.

* * *

><p><strong>My little wifey<strong>

**Chapter 1:**

It was the first night after the wedding. Fox Mulder stared at his new bride. She looked so nervous, still sitting patiently in the bed. Now he had time to confirm that she was really beautiful. Her big blue eyes were wet, and her cherry lips were so sexy. Suddenly, when she was bitting her lips, he noticed that little mole. He was surprised, wondering if the bride was Melissa Scully?

"Hi," Mulder smiled.

"Hi," she said.

After a long awkward moment for both, Mulder moved closer to her. She startled when he touched her wedding dress.

"What are you doing?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Im taking it off..." he winked.

"Don't!"

"Why? I don't think that you have any reason to against it. I'm your husband!"

"I'm not ready…" she stirred.

"But I'm so damn ready," he said, touching her dress again.

"No! Please…" she begged quietly.

He could tell that she was trying to keep her tears at bay, but he didn't want to stop. He climbed into bed, grabbing her shoulder. She shook at first, then pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!" she said firmly.

Suddenly, Mulder laughed uproariously.

"OK baby, but let's stop pretending," he said.

"What do you mean?" her eyes opened widely.

"I know you're not Melissa Scully."

His words made her jump. "what do you mean? Of course I'm Melissa Scully," she tried to keep an innocent face.

"You're not her. I'm sure. Do you mind if I leave this room and tell my parent about that?"

He stood up but she pulled him back.

"Please, don't go…"

"Now you want me to stay, don't you?" Mulder smirked.

"Please, they'll kill me…"

"OK. Where is my real bride anyway?"

* * *

><p>They are of noble blood. Melissa Scully and Fox Mulder got engaged when they were young. It was the engagement between not only two people but also two aristocratic families. Melissa had no idea about it when she was a kid, but when she grew up, she knew that it was a forced marriage and she couldn't against it. She cried, begging her parent but they are dead set on her marrying Fox Mulder when she was old enough. Melissa was a wild girl, she certainly couldn't stand to go through with it.<p>

Dana Scully was an innocent girl, she thought that if she helped her sister to run away with her boyfriend before the wedding ceremony, their parent would cancel the wedding. But it wasn't simple like that. Her parent didn't want to break the relationship between two families. They needed a new person getting married Fox Mulder instead of the runaway bride. Dana Scully wasn't expected it, when her parent told her that she had to get married. It was the family who might benefit from this marriage, not her, but she loved her family, Melissa would be punished if she got caught, her mother cried and her father was so angry. Fortunately for them, the Mulders just met Melissa when she was a kid, with the similar face, it was easier for Dana to become new bride without suspicion.

"That's all," Dana Scully finished.

"I can guess it," Mulder nodded.

"How?"

"You know, we met together when we were young, Melissa was a girly girl, and you were the little girl who climbed the tree with your brothers. Maybe my parent didn't notice, but when I saw your face, with that little mole, I know it was you, not Melissa," Mulder smirked.

"Please… don't tell your parent… I don't think that my family can handle their wrath…" Scully shook slightly.

"I won't…"

"Thank you."

"But…"

"But?"

"But you will have to do what I tell you to…"

"What do you mean?"

"I have a girlfriend and I don't want this marriage too, but we have to pretend that we are perfect couple. I need the belief of my father and I'll have the power to control this family. I'm marrying you, it means I'm grow up fully. My half-blood brother will return next week, and it's time for my revenge."

"Revenge?"

"You don't have to know. You just have to help me and then we'll get divorced. You can come back to your normal life as Dana Scully, getting married to someone you love… Is it OK?"

Scully didn't say anything. His plan scared the hell out of her. She didn't want to join the war in his family, but it was his family, and she wanted to come back to her life badly. Finaly, she got her decision.

"OK. You just give me one choice," Scully sighed.

"Nice girl. You're smart, I think you know what to do."

"But Fox…"

"Don't call me Fox, I hate that name. Call me Mulder!" he cut her off.

"Mulder…" she said softly. "I really don't know what to do now," she admitted.

"Now all you should do is to be a good wife," Mulder said slowly. He began unbuttoning his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Scully jumped.

"Go to bed. What do you think I'm doing? My mom will come here tomorrow morning to check us. We have to share a bed. We got married now, remember?"

"I have to change this dress to," Scully nodded. "And Mulder…"

"Yes?"

"Call me Scully…"

"OK. But I'll call you Missy when they're all around," he shrugged.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Scully woke up in the morning as she felt Mulder was on top of her. He was kissing her neck and his hands dangerously caressed her bare shoulders.<p>

"What the…"

She was about to talk but Mulder stopped her with his kiss. It made her dizzy. Then he whispered to her ear, "don't say anything. My mom is watching…"

"Morning kiddo…" Tina Mulder announced her appearance.

"MOM! You have to knock the door," Mulder shouted, pretending that he was startled by her.

"I'm sorry sweeties. You two should wake up. The breakfast is waiting…" she chucked, then left the room and shut the door.

"That was so embarrassed!" Scully said.

"Morning wifey…" Mulder joked.

"Mulder!"

"Huh?"

"You are still on top of me…"

_**A/N: What do you think? ;P Let me know please.**_


End file.
